


Smaug The Pervert

by dttwins



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of dubious content, AU, Arkenstone is a dragon egg, Bondage, Chains, Cum Inflation, Double Penetration, Enemas, Foursome, Golden dildos, Inflation, Inserting golden objects, Inserting pearls, M/M, Multi, Nobody Dies, Not even Smaug, Spanking, Tail as a sex toy, Threesome, but they all say yes - how can they resist?, naked picnic, water inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The picture that awaited him was something he would never imagine in his wildest dreams - Bilbo hanging on the gold chains support, with his ass presented to the King among the piles of gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Where is he? One hour passed already!" Thorin was pacing nervously, waiting for his beloved to come back. "That's it! I'm going in!" the King exploded finally. Balin tried to reason with him for the third time, but Master Oakenshield never could count patience as a virtue. And so Thorin hopefully soon King under the mountain sneaked down to the treasure to seek both of his treasures - Bilbo and Arkenstone.

The picture that awaited him was something he would never imagine in his wildest dreams - Bilbo hanging on the gold chains support, with his ass presented to the King among the piles of gold. Thorin eyes were glued to the tight pink hole that was stretched around what looked like a chain of pearls. Hobbit's golden skin gleamed with sweat and he was making the sweetest mewling noises. It was no wonder when Thorin finally saw his attacker it was too late, his hands were bound behind his back with the same chains that were supporting Bilbo. His clothes were quickly disposed of by hands sprouting claws and soon strong hands lifted him in the air. Thorin screamed but from so deep down his Company would not hear, Bilbo jerked though when he heard his cry and tried twisting to see him in vain. His attacker put Thorin in the same system of gold chains, only on his back, with legs raised in the air, the King's huge dwarfhood in the air. It was the first time Thorin saw the person who dared to attack him…if you could call him a person. The man was as high as an elf, but had horns and a red tail was swishing behind him. His eyes were golden slits, same color as the dragon. "Smaug?!" Thorin tried to break free. The dragon pushed him back with an impossibly hot hand and when the king still tried the nails turned into claws and pierced dwarfs skin in warning. Thorin screamed both in pain and rage, his raven hair falling everywhere.

"Now, now, King under the mountaaain" hissed Smaug "No need to be angry, your thief and I had come to an agreement. You and you pathetic dwarves can stay and live in the mountain and I will even let you use the gold. I only have two conditions, nobody touches my egg, I can’t believe your insolent grandfather dared to call my child the Arkenstone; my second condition is that your burglar and you become my companions. You will keep me company at night and whenever else you wish." His smile became dangerous "You can see for yourself what it entails." 

Before Thorin could agree Smaug stepped in between his legs and aligned their penises, rocking the chains and creating the most wonderful friction. Thorin who was half hard from the view Bilbo presented got instantly rock hard. The king moaned loudly and keened when the dragon bent over and licked the blood from his chest. "Thorin!" Bilbo cried out "Say yes! Please! Oh, oh, please!" The king shuddered and uttered a quiet yes.

Smaug purred and dropped to his knees, his forked hot tongue lapping at Thorin's tight hole. When the same tongue entered his passage Thorin howled and thrashed in his golden bonds. Soon the dragon added fingers with luckily blunt nails and in no time at all the King was moaning and begging for more. Smaug lifted a golden staff and proceeded to lick it, the view alone enough to make Thorin’s hole clench and twitch desperately. Smaug smirked and thrust the staff deep inside in one go, the King screamed, throwing his head back. The dragon pushed the staff in a bit more and when it wouldn't move anymore, started twisting it. Thorin was howling and shaking and he felt like he will spend any time soon. Smaug noticed it too, because he stopped and then picked up a golden cock ring, which he put on Thorin's leaking cock. The dwarf thrust his hips up trying to gain friction, anything, but the dragon only smirked. "Be a good boy, we mustn't forget your One" and with a slap to Thorin’s butt, he moved to push more pearls into Bilbo.

The hobbit with whom Smaug played for half an hour already was sprouting his own golden cockring and desperate to come. "Open up, little one. I told you, you will only come when all the 30 pearls will be in you!" Smaug caressed his little cock and pushed one more pearl inside. Bilbo was sweating and moaning, the dragon rocked the chains on purpose - every move made Bilbo twitch and moan. Smaug had to really push the last couple of pearls inside; the hobbit never felt so full before. Well maybe after a nice Tookish birthday party...It was bliss. Smaug took off the ring and covered his penis with his hot mouth. The heat was extreme and it only took a small twist of a forked tongue to make Bilbo come. The hobbit shuddered and spent so strongly that he blacked out for some time.

When he came back, the first thing he registered was slaps of naked skin and Thorin's hoarse cries. Bilbo turned his head and the sight of the mighty Smaug fucking his King was enough to make his dick twitch. Bilbo whimpered, if he will get hard again, and with the view provided he was sure he will, Smaug will notice and then torture him for another 30 minutes before letting him come. The hobbit already had two orgasms and wasn't sure he will be able to come again. He was already sore all over and he bet walking tomorrow will be an issue. Some of the pearls escaped his hole, but some were still lodged deep inside him. Smaug saw him moving and smirked, accelerating his moves. He was fucking the King with inhuman speed, Thorin couldn't even scream anymore. The dragon finally took off the ring and pushed deep inside him, coming with a roar. Hot liquid filled his stomach and when Smaug twisted his nipples rather harshly Thorin arched like a bow and came so hard he got some semen in his hair!

"Good boy!" purred Smaug, jerking his softening dick. The dwarf tried to twist away from the sensation but it only rocked him on Smaug's softening penis. The dragon got Thorin hard again, and then finally pulled out. Before his juice would leak out, Smaug pushed back the golden staff, keeping his semen deep inside. Bilbo looked at his leaking rock hard cock and whimpered. Smaug laughed.


	2. Here comes the princes

Being young and impatient, naturally the next two to give up were Fili and Kili. They stood up and proclaimed they were going after their uncle since the whole hour passed already. Nobody said anything, but Dwalin silently readied his axes and followed them inside. By the time they reached the treasury they realized it wasn't actually silent at all. In fact the three warriors had to stop and argue about who would go inside the treasury to interrupt what was obviously a very hot love making between their king and their burglar. In the end Dwalin intimidated the princes and made them check. Silently the boys crept inside just to confirm that the dragon was dead and that their uncles were fine. They were so transfixed by a sight of Thorin elbow deep inside the hobbit that Smaug easily subdue them.

When some time passed with no sight of princes or his king, Dwalin cautiously entered the treasury. Dwalin was a very strong warrior and a worthy opponent for Smaug in his human form, fortunately for the dragon, he just captured two hostages. The dwarf was ordered to drop his axes and kneel in front of Smaug with his hands behind his back or Kili would be hurt. Fili's knife at the younger boy throat made Dwalin curse like a sailor, but he did surrender. Quick as a flash Smaug had his hands bound behind his back, Bilbo loud cries announcing that he came. Smaug dragged Dwalin with him and chained him to a wall, while Thorin watched heavy lidded his guard being stripped off his clothing. After making Bilbo pass out from the force of his orgasm and now such a fine view of his friend, Thorin was very close to spilling himself. It only took Smaug closing his hot mouth around him and he was coming, spur after spurt flooding Smaug's mouth. The dragon purred his pleasure.

"You should go, o King, invite your people here, but before that, sign the contract your burglar wrote" While Thorin read and signed a very straightforward contract, with promises of no blood, help Dale, access to treasury yada yada, Smaug was taking princes clothes off. Dwalin, who had a first row view, was sprouting a very impressive erection. Thorin signed and then very briefly explained the situation to wide eyed Fili and Kili and Dwalin, who was grumbling nonstop. Thorin reluctantly put on clothes and hurried away, the quicker he would bring the company in, the quicker he could come back to his hobbit, who was sleeping peacefully, thoroughly exhausted.

Smaug knew how to seduce, and so he didn't even have to touch the brothers penises- a lick to the nipple there, a tug on the hair here, a nice slow caress of their strong buttocks and Fili and Kili were hard and leaking and begging for more. Smaug pushed them even closer to each other so that their dicks were rubbing against each other, with their hands bound high above their heads, and then proceeded to finger them until they both came. It took a ridiculously short time. The dragon licked them clean; two dicks easily fitting his hot mouth, forked tongue dipping inside slits, the boys were hard and on a brink of another orgasm in no time... only to be disappointed when the dragon put cockrings on them. Kili whined pitifully, but Smaug just laughed and turned Fili around, unchaining Kili and presenting him with half used bottle of oil. Kili didn't have to be told twice and enthusiastically went to stretching his brother, both moaning at the fantastic feeling. If only fingers felt so good, they couldn't wait for the real deal.

Dwalin was thrusting against air in vain, and his dick leaked so much that there was a small puddle at his feet. Smaug purred in delight at the smell and went to town on the gruff warrior, making him curse in khuzdul in between load moans. When Dwalin was almost coming, Smaug suddenly stopped and the next thing the dwarf knows, there is a cockring on his penis. That made him double the curses, but Smaug only laughed "You should remember I am still a dragon, a bit of your pain is fun for me!" Smaug pulled the chains and Dwalin was lifted in the air, ass on display. Never looking away from his eyes, Smaug lined up and thrust into the warrior in one go. Dwalin screamed and thrashed, but strong hands were leaving bruises on his hips, keeping the dwarf still on the huge hot dick. Everybody always thought that Dwalin was a top, and so the dwarf only bottomed once in an unforgettable experience with an older domineering dwarf. That was one time, and nobody knew since then that Dwalin actually really liked to be on the receiving end. After Dwalin calmed down and stopped trashing so much, Smaug started a relentless hard rhythm, fucking the warrior as hard and as quick as possible. Dwalin rolled his eyes, mouth open, head thrown back, and after five minutes of nonstop fucking, he screamed and shuddered in a dry orgasm. Smaug purred his pleasure and pushed further in, coming deep inside the dwarf.

By that time Fili was stretched quite thoroughly and so Smaug fitted a small golden dildo inside him, Fili screamed and shuddered at the feeling, but the cockring prevented his orgasm. Fili was too busy to notice the chains coming undone; Smaug also unchained Dwalin, who could barely stand on shaking legs. The dragon sited two princes facing each other and then made Dwalin sit between them, pushing two dicks in his stretched hole. The warrior eyes were glazed over, and the stretch, oh, the stretch was exclusive. While Smaug's huge cock already stretched him enough, two long dicks were adding to the feeling and Dwalin was sure he was never so full before. The three dwarfs had their mouths wide open, moans and pants very loud in the treasury. Smaug, smiling contently, went around, and started stretching Kili as well. The prince cursed and thrust harshly up, the immense tightness and heat surrounding his dick, and now two long fingers stretching his hole, it was all too much, young boy desperately wanted to come, but the damned cockring prevented him. After adding the third finger, the dragon deemed it enough and slipped identical small golden dildo inside. Kili cried out, clutching Fili's hand at the new sensation, it was so so good. The dildos secured in place, Smaug tugged at Dwalin's beard making him take his huge hot length inside his mouth, the dwarf moans vibrating around his dick. They stayed like that for some time, until Dwalin started shuddering and moaning every tree second, only then Smaug bent down and undid the clasp on the ring. Dwalin came screaming around Smaug dick. The dragon lifted the warrior back on chain support, and then chained Fili and Kili standing together again, Kili was thrusting desperately against his brother. The dragon undid the rings, but it was not enough to make the princes come, and so Smaug took two ends of the golden dildos and started fucking them rather quickly with golden instruments. Only couple of hard thrusts were needed for Kili to arch up and come, painting his brother in his seed. Another couple ones and Fili was crying out as well.

And that was the scene the company found on their entrance to the treasury- Dwalin and Bilbo in the air, stretched holes glittering, and Fili and Kili slumped exhausted with their hands still bound. And of course Smaug's huge hard member was proudly on display. The dragon leered at them, and when Ori eeped like a small mouse Smaug smile turned positively wicked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter three! thank you for wonderful comments, without them I wouldn't have a motivation to write more, and also thank you, me sister, for asking to write it int he first place!:D there you go, another round of fucking for everybody!

Ori couldn’t get his eyes away from Dwalin, the warrior’s body covered in sweat, semen leaking out of his twitching hole. The young scribe didn't even notice others moving, setting their bedrolls and what was left of provision. Ori jerked violently though when somebody was pressed against his back, a huge hard cock against his backside made Ori jump. When he turned his head, wide eyed, he realized it was Smaug himself, smiling knowingly at him. That made Ori eep again. “You want him, don’t you?” was purred in his ear and Ori shuddered, his own hard cock leaking pre-come. “Do you know how to take him?” Ori could only shake his head, speechless. “Come, I’ll teach you, little scribe” the dragon stirred him closer to bound Dwalin, and the closer view made Ori salivate. “You can touch, you know?” Smaug slyly suggested and that was all the motivation the young dwarf needed. And once he put his hands all over Dwalin, he really couldn’t stop touching, he also wanted to taste and so he did. The dragon was busy taking clothes off the uncooperative Ori, who was too busy licking and sucking and listening to beautiful noises the warrior was making. It was only a small inconvenience and soon Ori was naked and eager for lesson. Dwalin’s hole was already stretched from two cocks and lubricated with semen, and so Smaug just guided Ori inside, telling him to be as rough as he wanted. Young scribe was very enthusiastic and soon Dwalin’s loud cried drew some of the company closer. Dori was torn between disapproval of Smaug’s presence anywhere near his younger brother and being proud of the way Ori fucked. It was clearly all Dori’s influence! They were all talented lovers, brothers of Ri!

While Dori was busy gloating, Nori and Ur brothers, as the most level headed, were busy taking their clothes off. If Dori wanted to miss the party it was his business, but Nori would be damned if he didn’t get a piece of Smaug’s huge member in him! Bofur was eyeing another delectable piece of cock – Bilbo was still sleeping, his hole still wide open from all the fucking and his soft cock was adorable!. All Bofur had to do was go there and sink inside. But just in case he sought Thorin’s eyes in the middle of the dwarves, and only after his King’s permission did Bofur moved to give Bilbo a nice wake up call.

Bilbo thought he was in a boat, the water rocking him pleasantly, his dick was getting hard though and still sleepy hobbit tried to touch it in vain. His attempts to move his bound arms woke him up and there was Bofur fucking into him, smiling widely and ridiculous hat still in place. Bilbo moaned loudly even when he realized the whole company was there. In fact Ori pounding into Dwalin furiously caused his hard cock to leak even more pre-come on his stomach. Bilbo had so much orgasms he didn’t think he was capable of coming anymore, but apparently after his sleep his dick was ready for encore performance.

Thorin was so grateful his company accepted what was happening, he himself didn’t think it was all true, it seemed like a nice naughty dream, maybe he was still in Mirkwood, sleeping in a cell, losing hope and trying to avoid reality? But no, it was real and he decided not to waste any opportunities this orgy presented. He did pause on his way to his nephews to watch Ori fuck his old friend, Dwalin was moaning and swearing so much that Thorin knew it’s not going to be the last time Ori fucked his bodyguard.

When Bofur asked to fuck his hobbit, Thorin didn’t feel any anger or jealousy, which he found strange, but he rolled with it, just like with everything that was happening half of this night, he just nodded. Bofur fucking Bilbo wouldn’t change the fact that hobbit was his.

By the time the King reached the young princes, Smaug has already unbound them and they were lying on their bedrolls, perky ass calling Thorin to slap it. But what Fili got, Kili should get either, and so after a brief discussion, he and the dragon started spanking the princes in sync. They were ordered to keep their hands in front of themselves and so after the thirty times, the brothers were begging for release. Their red asses were high in the air, and like cats in heat, the princes were begging for more. Kili leaked so much he spoiled his bedroll! Finally after 40 hits, Smaug had enough and he moved in front, so that young princes could suck his cock. While the three of them were occupied, Thorin and Dori, who finally lost his clothes as well, and whose dick was roughly the same size as Thorin’s, spread the red globes and sank in. The cries and moans from Fili and Kili made Smaug come, covering their faces in his semen. The dragon smiled, pleased and moved closer to the dwarf thief, who was staring at him all this time. Or should he say staring at his huge cock?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here comes the tail play

The moment Smaug reached him, Nori dropped to his knees and worshiped his cock, he sucked, he kissed, he rubbed his face, he did everything he could, not forgetting the dragon's balls, hands roaming all over Smaug's body. Smaug was actually impressed, many desired him, but none yet worshipped him like the thief. He actually got a bit upset that the contract only mentioned Bilbo and Thorin, then again maybe the thief will come on his own. It didn’t take long for the dragon to empty himself chocking the dwarf with the amount of semen his huge cock produced. Nori actually moaned around it all, trying to gulp as much as possible and rubbing the rest into his skin. Amazingly the huge dick inside his throat didn’t get soft, and Nori wanted it inside his other hole as soon as possible. Smaug didn’t waste time stretching the dwarf, pushing two fingers at once. Luckily Oin had a lot of oil that was passed around as lubricant for all who needed it. Smaug quickly added another finger and then another. Nori was ecstatic, four long digits inside him, bringing him to the brink of orgasm. When Smaug added another finger and actually pushed his whole hand inside, Nori came with a strangled scream harder than ever before, clenching the hand so strongly that if that was anybody else the fingers would surely break. Smaug only purred, caressing Nori’s thighs and stomach with his left hand. When the thief stopped shaking Smaug clenched his fingers slowly into a fist. Nori oversensitive body started shaking anew, the sensation of a fist fucking him slowly, each time pushing a bit deeper, opening him a bit wider, was exclusive! The dwarf couldn’t even scream, the voice hoarse from all the action. He could only clench his hands in the pile of gold and take everything the dragon gave him.

Bofur watched with hooded eyes as Nori drooled all over Smaug, the dwarf knew he was jealous, but it was hard to understand of whom. Nori was his One, he found out in Mirkwood and just didn’t know how to approach the thief, but Smaug was gorgeous and Bofur wanted some action as well. "Well" cheerfully thought Bofur "Instead of moping around trying to understand my feelings like some elf, I better go and get me some dragon!". He of course asked politely if he could use dragon's tail, he could tell by slit pupils almost becoming round and by frantic way Smaug thrust into Nori, who didn’t seem to mind, that the dragon was in favor. Still, he waited for a nod and only then started to feed dragon's tail inch by inch in his carefully prepared hole. The feeling was unlike anything he experienced before. The tail reminded him of a tentacle, only with scales and it was hot, with a knob on the end. It twitched in his hands and when half of it was inside him, he could feel it moving, trying to swish from left to right. When he stopped, he had almost the whole tail inside of him and if he put his hand on his stomach, he could feel it deep inside him, twitching. It didn’t take long for him to jerk himself off.

Smaug lived for a very long time, and during that time he would occasionally have lovers. But what Bofur was doing to his tail, none has ever done. Smaug himself never knew how amazing it would feel! For that alone he would have granted those dwarves anything they wished. Bofur and Nori clenched around him, coming at the same time, and Smaug roared coming so hard his vision went black. When he came back to himself, Bofur was on his knees, panting harshly, though part of his tail was still inside the dwarf, and Nori was twitching, stomach bulging a bit from all the cum that was still spurting from Smaug’s softening cock. Those two were astonishing. Nori was completely out of it, but Smaug still whispered in his ear "Anytime you want a repeat performance, you and your One are welcome here" Nori nodded, eyes wide and glassy, body still twitching and shaking from so many orgasms in such a short time.

Smaug pulled out softly and then turned carefully, so that his tail would still stay inside Bofur. Smaug kneeled as well, covering the dwarf with his body and pushing his tail deeper in. Bofur cried out but welcomed the intrusion, though when the wider part of the tail was pushed inside him as well, he tried to move away. Smaug's arm trapped him and he couldn’t move far, so all it took was another thrust from Smaug and his tail was all the way in. The dwarf panted harshly, trying to adjust to such a deep and wide penetration. They stayed like that waiting for Bofur to get accustomed to the presence inside him and when he started to move they both moaned. Bofur had his eyes closed, red mouth open and drool dripping down his cute beard. Soon he was shaking in an orgasm again, but it wasn’t enough for Smaug, who waited until the dwarf was completely relaxed in his arms to push two fingers alongside his tail. Bofur moaned pitifully and tied to move away but now he had even less chance than before, his body tired and arms and legs refusing to cooperate, still shaking from his orgasm. Smaug stretched him efficiently and then pushed his dick beside his tail. Bofur screamed, he was sure he never was so full in his life. The dragon didn’t stop until he was all the way inside, but mercifully gave the dwarf more time to adjust. When Bofur stopped trying to get away and his body relaxed, stretched to the maximum, that was when Smaug mercy ended. He started a brutal pace, his cock splitting the dwarf wide open, his tail twitching and thrashing deep inside him. It didn’t take long for Smaug to come again, overwhelmed, but by that time Bofur already was a drooling mess on the pile of gold, cum all over himself, body shaking uncontrollably. He actually continued to shake and spasm for five more minutes after Smaug pulled out.

After such intense fucking even a dragon needed a break so he joined Bombur and Gloin on a nice blanket, filled with food and ale. The dwarves clearly found one of Erebor secret stashes of food. Dried meat went very well with ale, two naked dwarves and a dragon feasting as if on a picnic, amidst all the gold and fucking that was around them.


	5. Chapter 5

After eating and drinking, lazily looking around Smaug noticed something interesting. A deaf dwarf was happily examining a new golden ear trumpet that he clearly found amongst the treasure. Smaug eyed the bottle of ale thoughtfully. Hmmm. It only took three strides to get to the dwarf. He lifted him and not paying attention to squawks of protest deposited him on the chain support, and then got the trumpet out of his hands and examined it himself. Yes, it would do nicely. He lubricated the end and pushed it inside the twitching dwarf. He made sure to go slowly because there was no other preparation. Oin also tried to relax after the shock wore off and he actually started to think. He pushed and the trumpet easily slid inside. The dwarf wasn’t prepared for the feeling of cold liquid rapidly filling him. And judging by the dizziness it was something alcoholic. When Smaug was done he petted the dwarf stomach, but one bottle was not enough to make it bulge, and Smaug wanted it filled, he wanted this dwarf with a stretched belly, water and semen sloshing inside with every move. So the dragon went and got some water, slowly feeding it into the trumpet. Oin was moaning, his body twitching, his dick was leaking a puddle underneath. The dwarf looked amazing, ass in the air with a trumpet sticking out and a bulging stomach, Smaug could hear the water sloshing inside. He quickly got the golden trinket out and pushed his huge dick inside in one smooth thrust. Oin screamed when the dragon firmly grabbed his stomach and started thrusting full force, causing the water to slosh violently. The healer has done some enemas during all his years of practice, but he never thought they can be used as a sexual act. Soon the dwarf was coming, painting the gold beneath with his cum. His clenching hole caused Smaug to finish as well, semen adding to the stretch of Oin’s belly. The dwarf felt like he had to go, but he didn’t want the beautiful stretching sensation to end. Luckily Smaug felt the same and so using the golden dildos he used on princes, he plugged the leaking hole, not letting his seed to leak.

Smaug moved then, because he spotted a very nice specimen of a dwarf, hiding behind some piles of gold. He was naked, beautiful leaking cock and lean body. His eyes were full of passion and yet he hid, not engaging with anybody. "That won't do" Smaug licked his lips and moved purposely towards the dwarf. Seeing that he was caught Bifur panicked and tried to find some better place to hide, he didn’t want to bother anybody, especially since he could feel all the bonds between the dwarves, he didn’t want to intrude...but when Smaug did THAT to Oin...Bifur has never seen anything hotter in his life, he was sure one touch and he would have come. Thinking about Oin, still hanging there full of water and ale and cum was a mistake, because Bifur missed his chance to flee. He stiffened when the dragon started caressing him, though soft words in ancient khuzdul whispered to him actually helped him relax. The dragon was the first being to tell him he was beautiful since the axe accident. Bifur shuddered and melted into the embrace. Smaug continued to pet him, and Bifur actually found himself sniffing a bit. How embarrassing. But the things Smaug whispered to him, telling him how Oin would be grateful for his long cock, how he could add to the liquid sloshing inside with more cum, how the healer desired him just as strongly as Bifur wanted him.

After Bifur calmed down- Smaug hands were very distracting-he let the dragon do whatever he wanted with him, eyes never leaving the golden chains where Oin was being spanked by princes. They clearly decided to get some revenge for all the times he torched them with potions and bed regime, the healer though was enjoying it all too much to put a stop on it. The boys each tried to hit him right in the center, so that golden dildos would be pushed even deeper.

Bifur was so absorbed in the beautiful sight of his One with red ass in the air and still full stomach moaning with every hit, that Smaug managed to push two of his fingers inside the pliant body of the dwarf without any resistance. After the third finger was added Smaug decided it was sufficient and dragged the fierce dwarf with him. Fili and Kili were shooed away and finally Bifur was sinking into the welcoming heat of his One. And then Smaug was sinking into him and Bifur didn’t think he could experience anything better. They moved in a fierce rhythm, Oin and Bifur crying out in khuzdul, declarations of love and harder and close. Bifur stilled when Smaug spilled inside him, prompting Bifur to come as well. Oin moaned and one more thrust from Bifur's softening member got him coming in buckets, hole twitching and leaking water. Bifur rested some time, still deep inside his One, but then Smaug was helping him to sit down and taking Oin from the chain support and helping him relieve himself right there.

It will be morning soon. Smaug looked around the treasury. Some couples were napping, but most were still fucking as rabbits. Smaug smiled full of teeth. He wanted to fill the King and his hobbit with his seed one more time before morning. That would be a nice end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I am very sleepy and if I missed some - I am sure I did, please let me know nicely! Thank you!


	6. The end

Thorin just came inside their burglar when Smaug approached them, caressing both of them, the King still inside. The dragon didn’t even have to stretch his King, because by that time all the dwarves were very well stretched, some more than others. Smaug pushed inside carefully, almost tenderly, and thrusting so slowly. Both Bilbo and Thorin moaned and the King started to get hard again. The dragon took his time, he wanted to savor it, and so by the time he speed up reaching his orgasm both Thorin and Bilbo were a shaking mess, begging to come. Smaug came without a sound, and then used some of his waning magic to seal his seed inside. He caressed Thorin's stomach whispering how he will fill him even more next time. They stayed locked together for some minutes just enjoying being together, but finally Smaug pulled out and Thorin sagged on the floor because his legs were jittery. Never would have Thorin thought that Smaug could be so tender! 

Unfortunately for Bilbo, Smaug had bigger plans for him, and so the dragon made the dwarves line up and they all fucked poor hobbit, one after another, Smaug's magic keeping the come inside. In the end Thorin fucked him again and then finally, finally Smaug sank into an exhausted Bilbo. This time his pace was brutal and even after so many orgasms Bilbo still came, shaking and clenching around Smaug's enormous dick. The dragon stayed inside and caressed the full stomach. "You will stay that full for a week" smirked Smaug evilly and finally pulled out. 

It was time, practically all his magic was used and Smaug needed to change back, so he moved away from the dwarves and in a couple of minutes a red dragon was once again in the treasury, though he looked much more relaxed, his eyes sleepy. It was morning and Smaug was exhausted both physically and magically, Bilbo was sleeping, finally full and content. But the dwarves, sturdy creatures that they are, still had some energy left. And now all their greedy eyes were focused on dragon's gigantic dick. They moved like one and the dragon was actually shocked for a second time that night when they all started to rub themselves on his dick, and lick, and kiss, and suck. That never happened in his long life as well. The dwarves were also surprised when the dragon dropped like an oversized cat on the floor, purring and legs open wide in invitation. Smaug didn’t have to wait for long, all the dwarves gathered around. It took mere minutes for Smaug to shudder and come, only with his size the amount of come spilled was equal to a fountain; hot dragon sperm covered all the happy dwarves, who came practically simultaneously adding to the mess. 

The last thought in Smaug's head before sleep claimed him was that he was wrong, dwarves were lovely creatures, at least his dwarves were.

Epilogue  
There was coronation, and even elves and men were invited, Balin and Bilbo both working on Thorin until he agreed to restart old alliances. The army of orcs didn’t stand a chance against a dragon and Smaug was actually in such a good mood these days that he even agreed to help Gandalf kill the necromancer. Bilbo's ring was discovered later on as well and he and Thorin flew on the dragon all the way to Mordor to dispose of it. Smaug knew after all if the Dark One will awaken he will make him a slave and Smaug was no one's slave! So the ring was disposed off, and after their return there was a weeklong celebration. Main dish was orgy in the treasury, only the company was invited, though now it included significant others as well. Gloin's wife was as fierce and as lovely as the dwarf boasted, and when Bombur's wife got pregnant, the child was that of a dragon. But any child was a cause for a celebration for dwarves. Smaug was smirking: with that attitude, he will soon double the population of dwarves, they will no longer be a dying race. But that will be later. Now Gimli and Dis, and some of Bombur older kids were invited, though the dragon's favorite of all times were still Thorin and Bilbo. His lovely consort couple.

Smaug was happy, actually happy for the first time. The only annoyance was the damned wizard; the cursed fool was telling everyone how he was the one who caused all this, by inviting Bilbo along. Damn wizards, nobody could stand them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so sorry it took so long, I got sick and couldn't write!:( Thank you all so much for wonderful comments and kudos, you are the best and I love you all very very much! If you have any dirty dirty kink ideas, let me know in the comments:) We might make a series out of it:D Hope you had a nice time reading this! Hugs!


End file.
